Mon héro
by Meixyui
Summary: Commande d’un Os sur le legendaire All Might, je vous laisse lire :)


**_Avant toutes choses je m'excuse pour les fautes et les petits mots qui manque ! Tout sera corrigé plus tard ! Petite commande que j'ai reçu alors bonne lecture !!_**

Toutes ta vie du moins le début de celle ci n'avait été pour toi qu'un long et pénible cauchemar, tu étais la fille d'une jeune avocate en pleine ascensions pour devenir un jour juge. Chose qui ne peu ce faire, ta venue au monde n'étais pas désiré. Ton père étant une conquête d'un soir tu ne pouvais t'en remettre a lui, avoir son soutiens paternel. Il ne te restais que la femme jouant le rôle de ta mère, enfin jusqu'à ce jour. Tu allais bientôt avoir 12 ans, tu faisais ton possible pour rendre ta mère fier de toi frôlant l'excellence dans la plus part des matières. Mais rien n'y faisais, tu étais la chose étant venue contre carré ces rêves.

Cette femme autre-fois bien apprêté et soucieuse de son apparence n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, par tristesse ou bien par honte elle c'était réfugié dans la boisons. Buvant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la mains du moins tout ce qui contenais de l'alcool. Après une dur journée ou tu avais cumulé sept longues heures de cours suivit de quelques heures dans la boulangerie ou tu travaillais malgré ton jeune age t'avais épuisé, tu ne donnerais pas chère pour prendre un bon bain. Tu étais rentré plus tard que prévue provoquant la colère de ta mère, celle-ci était folle de rage. Pas sur le faite de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, non, c'était d'avoir oublié sa bouteille d'alcool favorite. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir comme un orage d'été, tu ne répliquais jamais à ces coups après tout elle n'était plus elle m'aime et tu te sentais de devoir subir se traitement. Après tout d'après les récits quelques peu divaguant de ta mère tu n'étais qu'un échec bon à jeté au ordure. La douleur physique de ses poing n'étais pas aussi douloureux que ses paroles, hors se soir là elle était dans un état second a la limite de la démence. Elle se stoppa enfin après t'avoir labouré de coups, tu la vis partir dans la cuisine. Tu en profita donc pour te levé prenant ton sac au passage allant directement dans ta chambre, c'est alors qu'une douleur te pris dans le bas du dos. Pas une douleur auquel tu avais déjà eu affaire, non celle ci était bien plus douloureuse. Tu sentis soudains un liquide chaud coulé de long de ta jambe avant de tombé au sol, tu portas ton regard vers celui-ci voyant avec effrois ton sang se répandre sur la moquette. Ton regard passas du sol a ton dos passant par le regard remplis de folie de la femme t'ayant donné la vie, un couteau de cuisine était planté dans ta hanche. Sentant que tu allais bougé elle enfonça plus profondément la lame, la douleur te plias sur place. Tu tombas à terre, choqué mais terrifier, ta propre mère venais de te poignarder. Elle repris l'arme t'arrachant au passage un hurlement de douleur, tu n'eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle se jeta sur toi t'assenant un deuxième coup dans l'épaule. Tu hurla a nouveau avant de lui attrapé brusquement les bras la faisant lâché larme au sol, tu n'eu pas grand mal a stoppé ses mouvement la boisson aidant. Elle commença à te hurlé dessus, t'insultant de tout ces jolies mots fleuries. Elle te cracha au visage, attrapant au passage larme et tentas de te poignardé au niveau de ton cou. Elle voulait te tuer c'est évident, tu étais paralysé par la peur. Par chance et l'alcool elle te loupa te coupant seulement sur quelque centimètre, la peur te prenais au tripe il te fallait te défendre et vite ! C'est alors que tu sentis cette vague arrivé, en un instant le sol se brisa ainsi que les murs de ton appartement. Tout se mit a explosé autour de toi, c'était toi qui venais de produire ça. Alors que le plafond menaçais de s'effondré ta mère se jeta a nouveau sur toi, plantant la lame sous t'es cotes. Un hurlement sortis de ta bouche alors que le plafond s'effondrais sur vous, ce fut le trou noir total. Tu avais mal, le sang s'écoulais de ta plaie, ta jambe était bloqué par un morceau de béton. Par chance tu était dans un petit espace, aucun débris ne t'avais touché autrement cas ta jambe. Tu était vidé d'énergie, tu sentais la fatigue te prendre de plus en plus mais il te fallait resté éveiller à tous prix. C'est la que tu la rencontré pour la première fois, tu entendis des pas près de toi puis des morceaux de ce qui devais être le plafond ce mit à bougé. L'énorme dalle bloquant ta jambe fut levé rapidement, c'est alors que tu le vis. Sa cape rouge volant à chacun de ces pas, sa musculature impressionnante ainsi que ses cheveux long au couleur du blé ne bougent pas d'un poil. Il était si grand, se magnifique sourire qui ne se décollais pas de son visage.

(T/p): All...Might...

All Might: ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille, la cavalerie est la !!

Il s'avança doucement regardent de ses yeux bleu électrique tes blessures, il se pencha et retira doucement le couteau planté en dessous de t'es cotes. Tu arrachas un petit cris de douleur avant qu'il retira la lame de ton corps il t'enveloppas dans sa cape, en une seconde tu fus dans ces bras musclé. Tu examina les décombres étant autrefois ton salon, tu vis alors un bras dépassé des gravats. Pour ta mère il était déjà trop tard, tu posa ta tête sur le torse du super héros épuisé. Son cœur battais si vite, c'était si agréable a entendre comme une berceuse. Il descendit les étages de l'immeuble te tenant fortement dans ces bras. Tu te sentais si bien, que pour rien au monde tu n'aurais voulut quitté ses bras. Pourtant il finis par te déposé sur le brancard de l'ambulance encore enroulé dans sa cape rouge, il repartit alors comme un coup de tonnerre sauvé d'autre vie.

Ce jour là quelque chose en toi se passe, ce sentiment de sécurité que tu n'avais jamais connue avant cela. Tu t'étais fixé un objectif, devenir comme lui un symbole de paix pour chacun. Durant t'es années de collèges tu te donna à fond, décrochant les meilleurs résultats de ton écoles. Tu réussi également ton entré au sein de Yuei, malgré ton manque de confiance et le faite que tu ne maîtrise pas ton alter tu arriva deuxième du classement. Étudié à Yuei n'étais pas de tout repos, entre les examens et les cours de survit tu te demandais comment tu arrivais encore à bien tenir. Mais tu le ne lâchait pas ton objectif de vue, chaque soir tu prenais le temps de t'entraîner durement dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu devienne comme ton idole. Idole qui au fur et à mesure du temps devenais bien plus qu'une simple idolation, en effet un sentiments était née au fond de toi. Tu étais tout simplement tomber sous le charme du numéro un des héros. Hors ton amour pour lui n'allait que dans un sens, après tout tu n'est qu'une fan qu'il à sauvé rien d'autre. Tu souffrais intérieurement de cet amour à sens unique, le seul moment ou tu n'y pensais plus était bien lorsque tu t'entraînais seul dans le parc proche de ton appartement. Se soir la après deux bonnes heures de renforcement musculaire un bruit attira ton attention, puis une ombre disparue dans les ruelles. Quelqu'un t'observais, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu avais cette impression. Depuis l'accident que tu avais provoqué il t'arrivait souvent de voir une ombre te suivre ou bien d'avoir ce sentiment d'être observé.

Tu étais maintenant en terminal, à la fin de l'année tu passerais enfin ton diplôme et deviendrais avec grande chance un super héro, mais car il y a toujours un mais tu ne maîtrisais que très peu ton alter en cas de fort stress. Il t'arrivait de perdre le contrôle fréquemment quand tu éprouvais un émotions trop grande. Alors que tu arrivais comme chaque matin au lycée tu vis une tonne de journaliste attroupé devant l'entré, tenue par Aizawa et Present Mic temps bien que mal. En t'approchant tu compris bien vite leurs venue, un nouveau professeur arrivais et pas n'importe lequel. C'était ton idole de toujours All Might, tu allais enfin le revoir après de longue années sans jamais le revoir. Tu allas comme chaque jeudi enfilé ta tenue de héro avant de rejoindre tes camarades devant les fameuse villes crée afin de vous faire des simulations, après de longue minutes a attendre Aizawa un éclair fendis le ciel avant qu'une voix que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille te fis levé la tête. All Might atterris devant toi sa cape rouge volant avec le vent, il était encore plus beau que lorsqu'il t'avais sauvé. Ton cœur en loupa un battement, le revoir te fis rougir cela faisais si longtemps que tu rêvais de le revoir. Sans le vouloir tu commença à le fixé intensément voir un peu trop car il te regarda un moment avant de sourire lui aussi gêner.

All Might: bien les jeunes vous serez en duo face à un autre duo, vôtre mission et bien arrêter le duo de vilains bien je vais appelé les duos et on commence !

Comme il venait de le dire il commença a appelé plusieurs duo, tu te retrouvas avec un jeune du noms de Meno homme ayant un alter d'eau. Beaucoup de duos passèrent avant vous, alors que tu entrais dans le ville tu regarda un instant ton idole lui souriant avant de rentré dans la ville. Une sonnerie retenti tout à coup débutant ainsi vôtre épreuve, tu étais pas à Mirio et Nejire deux redoutables adversaire. Malgré vos stratégie le combats commença, tu n'étais pas doué au corps à corps mais tu essaya temps bien que mal de te défendre. Tu fut malheureusement envoyé au tapis par Nejire, ces alors que ton binôme te releva par le col de ta tenue.

Meno: non mais tu est sérieuse !! On à perdu par ta faute !! Même pas capable de ce défendre et dire que le grand All Might nous évalue il dois avoir honte d'une bonne à rien comme toi !!!

Une vague de tristesse monta en toi, ces derniers mots avait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. All Might déçu de toi, rien cas cette idée les larmes te montèrent au yeux. Oui tu n'arrivais pas à te défendre ni à vraiment utilisé ce fichu alter mais tu essayais. Il te jeta au sol te traitant de jolie mots fleurie quand tu sentis une nouvelle vague de tristesse monté ainsi que de la colère, la même qu'il y a quelque années face à ta mère. Le sol sous tes mains se fissura, tu perdais le contrôle à nouveau. Tu tentas de te levé mais tout autour de toi se mit à explosé volant en une tonne de débris, Mirio attrapas Nejire et Meno avant de vibré à travers la matière. Te voilà à nouveau seul, une douleur au main te fis baissé la tête. T'es se fissurais également, une angoisse te pris alors tu allais te mettre à hurlé quand un crie te fis tourné la tête.

????: (t/p) !!!!

Tu essaya de discerné de qui il s'agissait quand tu fut prise de tournis, tu chutas au sol alors que tu coins de l'œil tu vis quelque chose rouge volé au loin. Ce fur ensuite le trou noir.

Ellipse de quelque heures

Ta te lançais, comme si un marteau piqueur était actuellement dans ta tête. Tu ouvra doucement les yeux te frottant l'arrière de la tête examinant l'endroit ou tu était, déjà tu étais couché sur un lit. Tu était donc a l'infirmerie ce qui veut dire que tu à non seulement prouvé au tu n'étais pas capable de maîtrisé ton alter mais en plus de foiré ton examen. Tu sentis les larmes te monté au yeux quand tu sentis une présence près de toi, tu leva doucement la tête vers celui ou celle étant près de toi. C'est la que tes yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, la assis sur une chaise à coté de ton lit encore en tenue de héro se tenais All Might, la tête vers le sol il semblait ailleurs. Il leva soudainement la tête croisant ton regarde, il avait l'air soulagé de te voir réveillé.

All Might: te voilà enfin réveillé j'ai bien crue que tu ne te réveillerais pas ah ah ah ah !

(T/p): je suis ...désolé...

All Might: quoi ?

A cet instant même toutes cette douleur mélangé à la tristesse et la colère te submergèrent, il fallait que sa sorte une bonne fois pour toutes quitte à te prendre la plus grosse honte de ta vie. Il n'avais cessé de te regardé de ces yeux bleu électrique évaluant chacun de tes mouvements.

(T/p): pardonnez-moi !! Je ne suis qu'une incapable et rien d'autre ! Je n'est pas ma place au seins de cette école et surtout d'avoir la chance de vous avoir en tant que professeur, je ne suis pas capable d'utilisé mon alter sans blessé les personnes qui m'entoure y compris moi ! J'ai toujours voulut être comme vous !! Je me suis toujours donné à fond mais au final pourquoi ?! Je ne suis minable...Je ne mérite pas vôtre enseignement...vous êtes mon idole et je vous fait honte !!! A cause moi Meno aurait peu mourir ou bien Nejire tout comme ma mère !!

Les larmes dévalais le long de tes joues comme des cascades, tes sanglots résonnais désormais dans la pièce. Tu avais honte si honte, qu'allait-il pensé de toi désormais ? D'une jeune pleurnicharde ? Tu fut stoppé dans tes pensé quand une mains se posa sur ta joue te forçant à relevé ton regarde vers deux beau yeux bleu, il essuya d'un revers de main tes larmes. La proximité entre vous était devenue proche voir trop proche il était à moitié assis sur le lit les mains sur ton visage.

All Might: (t/p) stop moi ces larmes si il y a bien une chose que je ne peu pas voir ce son des larmes sur ton visage...Au grand jamais tu ne m'a fait honte ne pense plus jamais cela d'accord ? Tu manque cruellement de confiance en toi c'est pour cela que tu a du mal à l'utilisé mais pourtant tu résonne très bien voir mieux que les meilleurs héros, tu est digne de devenir une grande héroïne avec un peu de travail. Tu à tellement grandis (t/p) tu est devenue une charmante jeune femme...

(T/p): que...que voulez vous dires ?

All Might: Depuis le jour de ton sauvetage je n'est cessé de gardé un œil sur toi de près ou de loin, tu à un si grand potentiel tu ne devrais pas en douté. Tu t'es renforcé au fil des années t'entraînant durement pour devenir forte pour un jour me surpassé...te voir si motivé chaque jour malgré les difficultés mon fasciné...ce serais à moi plutôt de t'idolâtrer...si seulement j'étais comme toi...si fort

(T/p): mais vous êtes fort All Might...vous êtes le plus grands des héros !!

All Might: en façade seulement, et s'il te plait appel moi Toshinori d'accord ? Je vais te dire un secret promet moi de ne rien dire d'accord ?

(T/p): quoi ?

All Might: Promet le moi..

(T/p): promis...

Il se releva alors devant toi, une fumé l'enveloppa toutes entiers. Quelques seconde après un homme chétif portant le costume de héro apparue devant toi, son visage était très creusé par la fatigue. Tu avais du mal à savoir si c'était bien l'homme pour qui tu avais le béguin. Malgré cela tu le trouvais très attirant, tu ne peu t'empêcher de rougir à sa vue.

All Might: sous mes aires de super héros je ne suis qu'un homme simple, et pourtant cela ne m'empêche pas de sauvé des vies. Tu ne devrais pas de bloqué car tu à peur au contraire motivé toi a faire de cela une force, je crois en toi depuis le premier jour...tu y arrivera

(T/p): All...Toshinori pourquoi moi ?

All Might: (t/p) cela fait si longtemps que je veux te l'avoué mais j'ai toujours hésité par peur...tu étais trop jeune mais tu arrivé désormais à ta majorité et je ne peu plus tenir...Depuis que je t'es sauvé je te surveille, j'ai d'abord crue être comme un père pour toi et puis au fils des années cela c'est transformé en un sentiments bien plus fort...(t/p) je t'aime malgré cette différence d'age je t'aime plus que tout...

Tu étais totalement choqué, tu crue rêvé mais non ton idole, celui pour qui tu avais des sentiments venais de t'avoué son amour pour toi. C'était un rêve devenue réalité, une énième larme coula mais cette fois ci de bonheur. Tu déposa ta main sur sa joue la caressant légèrement.

(T/p): moi aussi je t'aime...depuis le début je t'idolâtre mais maintenant ces devenues plus fort...je ne pense plus à toi sens rougir...mon cour se serre quand je te vois te battre...j'avais peur de passé pour une groupie mais je ne peu pas renier mes sentiments ils sont bien trop fort...j'avais peur de vous les avoués et que vous partiez à tout jamais !!

Il se leva immédiatement te prenant dans ces bras avec douceur, jamais tu n'avais sentis une tel douceur. Tu sentis alors son parfum, il sentait si bon.

All Might: Jamais je ne te laisserais (t/p) jamais...je veux passé ma vie avec toi d'accord ? Je t'aime et au grand jamais je ne te laisserais retire sois cette idée d'accord ?

(T/p): oui !

All Might: bien...

Ces alors que ton cœur loupa un battement, Toshinori n'étais plus cas un centimètre de ton visage vos lèvres se touchais presque. D'un comme un accord vos lèvres se rencontrèrent commencent un doux ballet sensuel, dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Il te donna un léger coup de langue demandent accès à ta bouche que tu ouvris de suite, vos langues dancèrent ensemble de longue minutes avant que vous ne vous séparèrent par manque d'air. Rouge tu le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il déposait de nombreux baisé sur ta bouche.

All Might: et bien pour un premier baisé tu est très doué mon amour

(T/p): toi aussi mon lapin

All Might: lapin ?

(T/p): bah oui hihi avec tes cheveux on dirais un lapin !

Vous partirent en fou rire tout les deux, tu sortais désormais avec le symbole de la paix en cachette. Tu avais emménagé chez lui et après quelque mois tu réussi ton diplôme avec succès, quelque années après il te demandas ta main que tu accepta avec grand plaisir ! Et si tu lis bien le résultat marqué sur le test tu attend un petit All Might junior pour le plus grand plaisir de ton époux qui est un vrai papa poule.


End file.
